


Август-42

by Greenmusik



Series: Пожизненное разрешение на двусторонний портал Лондон-Манхэттэн [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Movie(s), Sharing a Bed, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Хогвартс - это не только школа и штаб, но и отличное укрытие на время непогоды.





	

Тридцать первое июля сорок второго застаёт Персиваля в Шотландии. Гоняясь по всей Европе то за Тесеем, то за Ньютом, то за Дамблдором, он в итоге получает записку, что утром субботы все трое будут рады видеть его в Хогвартсе (центральная башня, кабинет декана Гриффиндора). Портал до Хогсмида от министерства магии есть только на сегодня и следующую пятницу, поезд — только в воскресенье, аппарация запрещена почти по всей Британии, каминная сеть перегружена. Персиваль матерится сквозь зубы, подсчитывая, во сколько ему обойдётся ночёвка с пятницы на субботу в не самом дешёвом кабаке, и надеется, что его пустят в замок на полдня раньше.

Когда портал выплёвывает его и ещё четверых магов на главной — и единственной — площади деревни, надежда становится необходимостью: ставить свою палатку в такой ливень Персиваль не намерен, а на здании, где он намеревался снять комнату на ночь, вывешен флаг госпиталя. На всякий случай он доходит до второго кабака, гораздо менее презентабельного, но там тоже нет пристанища для путника — рядом с «Боровом» стоят несколько магических палаток, к которым медленно подбирается край огромной лужи. Сплюнув сквозь зубы, Персиваль поправляет на плече мешок, расширяет зонтик и сворачивает на ведущую к замку тропу.

Он медленно бредёт по мокрой примятой траве, перепрыгивая лужи и грязь, где это возможно, и думает, что проще было пройти напрямик по воде. Небо, и без того затянутое тучами, быстро темнеет, ветер усиливается, дождь, кажется, идёт уже не косой, а горизонтальный: зонтик не спасает, выставленный щит — тоже. Если в замке его не примут, он поставит палатку во дворе или у ворот, укутается во все известные согревающие заклятья и сдохнет от удушья.

Промокший и промёрзший, несмотря на несколько слоёв защиты, похоже, до самых костей, Персиваль вваливается в сторожку у ворот и позволяет себя обыскать и проверить всеми известными способами. Час, который он проводит у камина, заканчивается слишком быстро, и снова приходится выходить наружу, в промозглую стылую ночь.

Он не был в Хогвартсе с начала тридцатых, когда Ньют заманил их с Тиной знакомиться с Дамблдором, но здесь ничего не изменилось. Та весна буквально встаёт перед глазами, подменяя даже запах дождя ароматом цветов, и Персиваль не сразу понимает, что Тина в дверном проёме ему не мерещится.

— Заходи скорее! — кричит она, даже без соноруса перекрывая голосом очередной громовой раскат. Персиваль ускоряет шаг.

— Тина! Рад тебя видеть.

Тяжёлая створка за спиной захлопывается с оглушительным грохотом, и внезапно рухнувшая тишина ощутимо давит на уши. Пару мгновений Персивалю смертельно не хватает звука дождя, но это проходит.

Тина ловко уклоняется от объятий:

— Погоди, я тебя подсушу.

Без лишней воды сразу становится легче — и одежда, и вещмешок, и на душе. Он наконец-то обнимает Тину и почти на целую минуту позволяет себе помечтать, что он снова в мае тридцать первого, что сейчас их обоих обнимет Ньют, а с другой стороны — Тесей, двумя целыми руками. Тина отстраняется, тянет за собой вверх по лестницам в август сорок второго, всё выше и выше. Они проходят длинный коридор, галерею, ещё несколько лестниц, и наконец Тина толкает дверь, которая, Персиваль готов поклясться, только что появилась в стене.

— Здесь можно отоспаться, — говорит Тина. Он входит внутрь и попадает в самую уютную на свете комнату, буквально созданную для того, чтобы отогреваться и отлёживаться в ней после марш-броска сквозь ливень.

Пока он переодевается, Тина успевает раздобыть какао, что вообще-то довольно сложно сейчас сделать в Европе вообще и в Шотландии в частности, и половину рыбного пирога. Персиваль достаёт из своего мешка кусок вяленой говядины и бутылку ямайского рома и водружает их рядом с пирогом. Выбирает из горы пледов самый симпатичный, заворачивается в него, проваливается в огромное кресло.

Спустя полчаса сытный пирог и какао с ромом делают своё подлое дело, и они с Тиной с трудом выбираются из кресел и разбредаются по углам, не сговариваясь, выбрав себе каждый кровать по вкусу. Спустя ещё полчаса Тина тихо пересекает комнату и ложится рядом, пристраивает голову ему на грудь.

— Он не берёт меня с собой, — в её голосе ни намёка на эмоции, он такой же ледяной, как ветер за окном. — Больше всего ненавижу не знать, что с ним.

Персиваль понимающе вздыхает. Но он понимает не только Тину, но и Ньюта — сам бы рехнулся, зная, что она где-то там, на фронте. Даже если бы она была постоянно рядом; _тем более_ , если бы она была постоянно рядом. Её волосы жёсткие и спутанные, хотя достаточно взмаха палочкой, чтобы исправить последнее. В темноте так просто поверить, что там, за ней, сейчас лежит неугомонный рыжик. В постели с ними, в безопасности. Персиваль сдвигается ближе к своему краю, чтобы усилить эту иллюзию, и Тина, окончательно обнаглев, забирается к нему под одеяло и тычется холодными ступнями ему между бёдер.

— Они будут утром. Рассвет через три часа. Рассвет — это же утро? И он не сказал, по какому времени.

Обычно Тина не имеет привычки впадать в истерику, но сейчас она будто задалась целью заразить его своей взвинченностью. Повернувшись, он целует её в лоб и прижимает к себе, гладит напряжённые плечи. Тина утыкается лицом ему в шею, всхлипывает. Ему хочется успокоить её, сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но он сам не верит в это, уже нет. Он может только обнимать её и ждать вместе с ней. Она первая целует его в губы.

— Я беременна, — шепчет она, когда Персиваль отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— Поздравляю. Ньют уже знает?

Тина неопределённо хмыкает и снова целует его, в этот раз не так отчаянно, почти нежно. Персиваль отвечает, и на некоторое время тревоги отступают, будто поцелуй — это специальный патронус от тревог.

Она заканчивает поцелуй, отворачивается, мазнув напоследок губами по колючему подбородку. Скомочивается спиной к нему, подгребя под себя подушку. Накрыв её плотнее одеялом, Персиваль ещё долгое время перебирает жёсткие пряди и засыпает только после того, как она расслабляется и её дыхание становится размеренным.

Будит их до жути бодрый голос Ньюта, желающий всем доброго утра. С ним вместе в комнату врывается запах озона и мокрой травы, ни с чем не сравнимый аромат драконьего навоза и обещание, что Тесей и Альбус будут сразу же, как только министр выжмет из них все новости. Персиваль думает, что кое-какие новости могут сделать утро Ньюта ещё добрее, а затем тот валится сверху, вклиниваясь между ним и Тиной, и на какое время Персиваль вообще перестаёт думать.

 

Август сорок второго полон надежд и тайн. Тина берёт с него слово не рассказывать Ньюту ничего в обмен на её слово больше не пытаться попасть на фронт. В сентябре они снова разделяются — Персиваль и Ньют отбывают на восточный, Тесей остаётся с Дамблдором на западном. Во второй половине октября Тесей пропадает во время боя, а Тина, получившая похоронку на «мистера Скамандера», теряет ребёнка. Ровно через месяц после этого восточный фронт разворачивается и потихоньку начинает движение в обратную сторону.


End file.
